False Gifts: Mechanise Virus
by DemonSin
Summary: The planet that were once known as a peaceful place to live, became a bloody hell overcrawled with mechanize virus. As the evolution takes place, everyone received some kind of ability to survive and adapt to the new kind of environtment. But how will Gumball survive if he received what he thinks to be the most useless ability. Note: this story includes character death.


Chapter:1

Year 3069, a computer virus invade the world. When the earth was on the brink of destruction, a sudden energy surge cover the whole world, every structure and bio organism completely change.

After the mysterious event, everyone thought it was the end, but it wasn't, the evolution is only beginning.

The virus created some kind of robot monsters, eating shit out of people...we call them "False Gifts".

Every living things received some kind of power, an extra ordinary ability to survive and adapt to the new kind of environment.

People believe that it was a present to fight the "False Gifts" and some believe that it was a curse.

False Gifts spawn mysteriously everywhere.

Researchers used their brain and power to create a dome city where False Gifts won't spawn.

Some choose to live outside the dome and the people inside are required to train and upgrade their ability.

Every country has a dome to protect their people.

The name of our dome is Asfalis city and every dome have a class based on the users level of ability.

Gumball stands up.

"What a shitty lesson, we don't need to learn about the past, we need to learn how to use the present... the shitty inventory gift that i had".

Ms. Simian looked at him and said, "stop bitching around and sit down Waterson".

The whole class laugh and some starts mumbling "what a weakling" "useless" "the fuck is with him?" "creep" "weirdo", he sat down thinking.

"i don't really need any of this, i just want to survive without doing anything, if they will list the most useless ability from top to bottom, mine won't be on that list".

He opened up his inventory *swoosh* *slide* and took a soda. "At least i don't need a bag".

*cling* he closed the inventory.

The can of soda suddenly burst.

"Waterson... didn't i tell you that you can't use power and drink a soda inside the classroom?. You better not piss me off or else, you will be the first student that will taste the power of air vibration".

The teacher looked at him with her evil eyes.

Gumball smirk "i know where you use that *cough* *cough* VIBRATION *cough*".

*blamm* He suddenly flew outside the class and lose consciousness.

"ugh, What happened"

Gumball shook his head and realise that he's inside the school clinic.

A beautiful girl is walking towards him.

"Let me Guess, you piss off Ms. Simian" the girl said.

"Shut up" said Gumball.

Penny Smiled and Laughed hard.

"Hahahaha, ever since we were a kids, trouble always find you"

Penny then move's forward and healed Katsuragi's Wound.

Gumball stare's at Penny *stare* *stare*.

"It's been 5 years since i last saw her. She became more mature and beautiful than before. Look at those chest... and her curve *slurp*... shit what am i thinking?"

Suddenly, Gumball and Penny's eye cross *blush*.

"Uhmmm... what is it Gumball is there something on my face?"

"Actually yes, there's a booger hanging in your nose, hahaha"

Penny immediately turn around and wipe her face.

When she notice that there wasn't anything on her face, she turn back and slap Gumball.

"Idiot *slap* would you stop joking like that, it's not even funny"

After having a little conversation with Penny, Gumball decided to head back to his classrom.

While Gumball is on his way back, he saw the researchers trying to fix the android that were sent outside the dome.

"Sir, we dont know if we can still fix this android after a FG attacked it" said the soldier.

"What is the classification of the FG?" Said the captain.

"It's still unknown sir"

Something caught Gumball's eye.

"Damn, that android... it looks like android 17 From DBC"

The android eyes suddenly spark.

"Huh? What was that?, a malfunction maybe?, oh well I should get going"

Gumball continue walking back.

"We should bring it to the lab and check the video that this android recorded" said the captain.

They put the android on the strecher and headed to the laboratory.

Meanwhile at the clinic.

"So where's that brat?" Said Ms. Simian

"He's not here and by the way Ms. Simian, are you sure that Gumball was a low level ability user?" Said Penny.

"No, his ability is one of the rare type but, he still need to learn how to use it in combat. He didn't know that it is useful" said Ms. Simian.

"Well what do we know?, he might unlock his full potential by his own" said Penny.

The researchers plug the cable on the android's body to see what happen outside the dome.

They see the people living outside doing their everyday choirs.

As they watch the tape further more, they saw a group of FG attacking the town and luckily they succesfully defended their selves.

Unfortunately a huge spider looking FG attacked the android.

The FG was dying and it injected some kind of virus inside the android and then the video stop.

"Quick unplug it! It's a trojan, it will infect the system and will create an army of android"

It was too late for them, the trojan infected the machines, the robots and the system.

Gumball is at the classrom's door.

He hears his classmate talking about him saying "LOL he deserved that" "that was funny when he flew outside".

Gumball was so pissed about it and didn't enter the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with them? They should die! Die! Brutally!"

Then he hear a loud explosion inside the room and a warning signal pops out.

He immediately open the door.

He was stunned on what he saw.

His classmates were getting eaten and murder in front of him.

They were dying, screaming and crying.

The blood and guts scatter everywhere all over the room.

He don't know what to do, he don't know why, maybe it's because he's enjoying it or he was too afraid to move a muscle.

He continue to stand there until.

 **Hello there! This fiction was the chapter 1 of my light novel so... i changed the names of the original characters.**

 **Hopefully you can help me out with my story.**


End file.
